fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: The End of Jedite
Queen Beryl and Jedite devise a new plan to gather energy for the Negaforce. Serena, Amy, and Molly see several cops going to a temple on Cherry Hill, where several buses were reported to have vanished into thin air after picking up passengers. The temple is also selling charms, and Serena goes there to buy one. Jedite is working at the temple, disguised as a worker named Jed. At the temple, Serena, Amy, and Molly meet Raye and her grandfather. Jedite activates the charms that three girls bought earlier, putting them into a trance. Serena, Amy, and Luna arrive at the bus station to investigate. A bus (with the number 66, the same number as the one that disappeared) arrives. Luna tells Serena to get on, but she does not want to due to the appearance of the driver. Afterward, the bus drives off into a black hole. Serena tells Raye about this, associating the bus with the temple due to the fact that everyone on it has the charms sold by the temple, which was really Jed's idea. After they leave, Raye finds a transformation pen on the ground with the symbol of Mars on it. She then begins to suspect that Jed might be involved. When the bus returns, Luna tells Serena to get on. She eventually uses Disguise Power to turn into a flight attendant, and gets onto the bus with Luna. After the bus drives into the black hole, Raye looks into the fire and sees that Jed is the one responsible. After she accuses him, he throws her into the black hole. Raye and the bus appear in another dimension. The driver turns into a Negamonster, Jedite's servant Kigaan. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. The sign of Mars appears on Raye's forehead. Sailor Moon throws her tiara at Kigaan, but she avoids it. As Raye's birds Deimos and Phobos (who were also thrown into the black hole with her) attack Kigaan, who catches the tiara, which Sailor Moon uses to trap her. Luna tells Raye to use the transformation stick and say "Mars Power", and she transforms into Sailor Mars and destroys Kigaan with Mars Fire Ignite. The black hole begins to close up, threatening to trap Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Luna, and the other girls inside forever, but Amy uses her power to keep it open. Tuxedo Mask arrives and takes everyone out of the black hole. Afterwards, Sailor Moon suspects that Sailor Mars is in love with Tuxedo Mask. Serena and Raye are often getting into arguments. They and Amy decide to go to Dreamland, but it appears that people are disappearing from it. They suspect the Negaverse. Sure enough, Jedite is the one behind it, setting a trap for the Sailor Scouts (to which Queen Beryl is angry that there are now three Sailor Scouts fighting against them, and threatens to severely punish him if he fails this plan). Jedite is disguised as a worker at Dreamland. Serena goes on the merry go round while she, Amy, Raye, and Luna are investigating Dreamland. They see a mechanical lion remote-controlled by the Dream Princess. Raye gets weird vibes from the Dream Princess. They split up, Amy going with Luna while Serena goes with Raye, and the two get into more arguments, fighting over whether a small boy should ride a remote-controlled bear (nearly tearing him to pieces in the process, until his mother stops them). While riding on a train, Serena and Raye see Darien, who calls Serena "Meatballhead" again, and Raye says that is the perfect name for her. Amy and Luna are at a party at the Dream Factory, where the Dream Princess uses her breath to put them all to sleep, and drains their energy through an apple. Serena and Raye transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars and enter the Dream Factory, where they confront the Dream Princess. She transports them to a dream world, where she gives Sailor Moon a wreath, but Sailor Mars takes it at the last second (just as Dream Princess is about to put it on Sailor Moon's head) and it turns into a snake, which bites Sailor Mars, starting to turn her to stone, but with a Mars Fireball Charge scroll attack she stops the curse. The Dream Princess transforms into her true form, a doll Negamonster named Dream Dolly. She puts them in another dream where they are on a merry go round with Tuxedo Mask, and plans to put the apple curse on them as they are off guard, but the real Tuxedo Mask appears and knocks the apple out of her hand, returning them to the real world. Amy wakes up and transforms into Sailor Mercury. She uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Dream Dolly, and Sailor Mars places a scroll on her face. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars combine Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite and destroy Dream Dolly. The Dream Factory turns to dust as Jedite again flees the scene. Though they are now able to enjoy Dreamland, Raye starts calling Serena "Meatballhead". Jedite is approached by Titus, whom he dislikes and does not want to work with, but she says she has the perfect plan to steal energy. They set up a love cruise to steal energy from anyone who goes aboard. Serena wants to go on the cruise, and Melvin tells her of a contest in which the winner gets two tickets. Raye uses her power to get the gold marble. Serena asks Raye to take her, but she refuses, eventually choosing Amy to go with her instead. Using Disguise Power to transform into a photographer, Serena gets on board the ship before it takes off. However, it is really an illusion by Jedite and Titus. Amy and Raye notice they are the only ones on the ship without dates, so all the guys are taken. Serena runs into Jedite, and falls in love with him (and he nearly falls in love with her). Later, Serena and Luna spy on Jedite and Titus, and discover that they are from the Negaverse. Titus uses a disco ball to steal energy from everyone, however, it only drains energy from those in love, therefore Amy and Raye are not drained. Jedite and Titus reveal their true forms, and the crew members turn out to be Jell monsters working for Titus. Raye chops one in two, but this only causes it to multiply into two. As the monsters attack Amy and Raye, Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and confronts Jedite just as he is about to leave. Titus fights Sailor Moon and shoots deadly water from the ocean at her in an attempt to pulverize her. Amy and Raye transform into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars destroys the monsters with Mars Fire Ignite before they attack Titus, Sailor Mercury using Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Titus. After Sailor Mars hits Titus with Mars Fire Ignite, Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Magic. The Sailor Scouts demand to know who Jedite works for and why he steals energy, but he returns to the Negaverse, where Beryl chastises him for his failure and for the death of Titus, and plans to punish him. Meanwhile, the ship returns to the ruins of a ship, and another boat comes to pick up everyone, and they have regained their energy. Queen Beryl is disappointed with Jedite's failures and threatens to condemn him to Eternal Sleep if he fails to defeat the Sailor Scouts. Using an illusion to appear over the city of Tokyo, Jedite challenges them to a duel at the airport, threatening to burn Tokyo if they refuse. Raye wants to fight him, while Amy thinks they should come up with a plan, and Serena doesn't want to fight him either. The students at Serena's school want to go to the airport, but Serena convinces them otherwise, as she and Luna don't want them caught in the fight. Police are stationed in the airport, but Jedite puts them all to sleep. Serena, Amy, and Raye take a train to the airport where several evil cops attack them. They all transform. Sailor Mercury discovers them to be monsters made out of clay by Jedite, and Sailor Mars destroys them. Jedite then controls two jets to chase after them, but Tuxedo Mask stops it and fights Jedite. They both go into the water, but it is Jedite who reappears. He then re-controls the jets to chase after the Sailor Scouts. Luna reminds them that Jedite is the enemy, not the jet, and so they devise a plan. Sailor Moon diverts the jets away from them, getting them to chase after her, while Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Jedite. As the second jet chases Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars throws a Mars Fireball Charge scroll attack on Jedite's back, causing the jets to chase after him. Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic. Jedite barely dodges the tiara before the jet runs him over. He returns to the Negaverse and attempts to tell Queen Beryl the identities of the Sailor Scouts, but she freezes him in a block of ice and vanishes him into eternal darkness for his Eternal Sleep. She then appoints Neflite as her new commander. Tuxedo Mask reappears, having survived the battle with Jedite. Category:Fan Fiction